My Friend as My Love
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Ketika Ino sudah merasakan cintanya pada sosok sahabat dan sekaligus rekan se-timnya, Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, Shikamaru berpaling pada Ino dan lebih mengutamakan gadis berbeda desa dengannya. Bisakah Ino move on dari Shikamaru? / BAD SUMMARY / Fict lama yang cuma diganti Summary-nya
1. Envy

This is my first Fanfiction

Pairing - ShikaIno

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**_  
_

Pagi-pagi di sebuah taman bunga, ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang blonde sambil memakan es krim coklatnya. Sementara si perempuan itu memakan es krim, ada seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas datang kepada si perempuan itu sambil memasang muka malas

"Hei!" kata laki-laki itu

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit _Shika-kun _!" ujar si perempuan itu

"Hn, gomen~ Ino. Namaku Shikamaru! " ujar si laki-laki itu yang bernama Shikamaru sambil duduk di samping perempuan tadi yang ternyata bernama Ino

"Ayolah Shika, aku baru saja sampai di Konohagakure aku ingin bertemu Bibi Yoshino"

"mendokusai~ "

"Shika, bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata keramatmu itu! Ayolah Shika-kun aku mohon!" ujar Ino sambil menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu

"Hn, "

"Hore! Ayo!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Nara, Shikamaru dan Ino masuk ke dalam sebuah sederhana namun indah dan terawat

"Tadaima" ucap Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan

"Ino!" teriak seorang wanita yang masih menggunakan clemek

"Bibi Yoshino" ucap Ino sambil memeluk seorang wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Yoshino itu

Sementara mereka berpelukan Shikamaru langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas meninggalkan dua perempuan yang selalu merepotkan baginya

"Ino dari mana saja? Jarang sekali main ke rumah ini lagi?" tanya Yoshino sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Haha.. Biasa Bibi Yoshino ada misi di Otogakure selama 3 bulan" kata Ino sambil tersenyum

"Ayo Ino, Bibi sedang memasak. Sebaiknya siang ini kamu makan di sini ya? Aku yakin Inoichi tidak akan marah kalau putrinya makan siang di sini!"

"Baiklah bi, Oh iya mana Shikamaru? "

"Ya dasar anak pemalas. Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya untuk tidur, bangunkan saja si anak pemalas itu!"

"Oh.. oke Bibi tunggu sebentar ya?" jawab Ino sambil menuju lantai atas

Ino sudah sering main di rumah keluarga berclan Nara ini, jadi dia tahu seluk beluk rumah ini. Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Ino tidak mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu, karena ia tahu jika ia mengetuk pintu itu tidak akan ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

**Ino's POV**

Aku masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sangat berantakan itu. Aku membereskan semuanya baju-baju kotor, shogi, dan sampah-sampah yang berserakan itu. Ketika aku membereskan kamar itu, tak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah foto. Aku melihat foto itu, entah mengapa dadaku tiba-tiba sakit dan rasanya ingin marah melihat foto itu. Foto dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin, yang keduanya sangat-sangat aku kenal

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba setetes air bening menjatuhi pipiku, aku menangis. Apakah benar Shikamaru dan Temari sudah pacaran? Kapan? Kenapa harus Temari? Banyak pertanyaan dalam otakku.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Normal 's POV**

Ino terus melihat foto itu sambil menahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Hei! Ada perlu apa kau di kamarku, Nona merepotkan?"

"Eh, hm..Aku a hm"

"Shikamaru! Ino! Cepat turun makanan sudah siap!" ujar Bibi Yoshino dari dapur

"Ayo turun! Aku tadi ingin membangunkanmu untuk makan siang!"

"Hn"

Ino dan Shikamaru lalu turun dan langsung menuju meja makan

"Bibi maaf aku tidak membantu bibi memasak! Tadi aku membereskan kamar Shika-kun dulu!" jawab Ino

"Haha.. arigatou Ino, bibi sudah senang kau mau merapikan kamar si pemalas itu!" ujar Yoshino sambil melirik anak tunggalnya dan satu-satunya penerus clan Nara itu

"Hn"

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Ino, Yoshino, dan Shikamaru hampir bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, Ino membantu Yoshino untuk mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah. Setelah itu Ino berpamitan ke Bibi Yoshino

"Bibi, aku harus membantu _Touchan_ di Yamanaka florist. _Ittekimasu_!"

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru

"Apa?"

"Jadi tadi kamu menungguku di taman hanya untuk menemui _Kaachan_-ku saja?"

"Hm.. hehe.. iya! Aku rindu sama Bibi Yoshino"

"_Mendokusai~_"

Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih ada di depan gerbang rumahnya, sampai di perempatan Ino berbalik dan berteriak

"Aku juga merindukanmu _Shika-kun_" ucap Ino

"Ha? APA? Ino tunggu!" teriak Shikamaru namun sayang Ino sudah jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru lalu masuk ke rumahnya dengan pipi merah dan sambil tersenyum kecil. Yoshino yang melihat tingkah putranya itu langsung bertanya pada Shikamaru

"Shika, mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Hn" jawab Shikamaru datar

**Shikamaru's POV **

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku tahu jika aku terus berada di sana Kaachan pasti akan menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku berbaring di atas kasurku, mencoba tidur tapi tetap saja tak bisa

_Aku juga merindukanmu Shika-kun_

Kata-kata Ino tadi terus menggema di telingaku. Entah mengapa rasanya senang, gembira, bingung, semuanya jadi satu. Aku selalu tersenyum bila mengingat kata-kata Ino tadi. Apakah iya penantianku dari dulu terjawab? Apakah Ino juga membalas cintaku? Aku melamun, sampai tiba-tiba ada yang membangunkan lamunanku

"Shikamaru! Tsunade-sama menyuruhmu ke kantor hokage sekarang!" teriak Yoshino

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. 'Dasar hokage merepotkan, misi lagi, misi lagi, bisakah dia memberikanku libur?' gerutuku dalam hati.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**Normal's POV**

Sesampainya di kantor hokage, Shikamaru mengetuk pintu sampai terdengar suara

"Silahkan masuk!" dari Tsunade-sama

Shikamaru berdiri dihadapan sang hokage ke-5 itu dengan wajah malas seperti biasa.

"Shikamaru, ada misi untukmu! Tapi tenang misi ini dilaksanakan di Konoha, misimu sangat sangat gampang"

"Hn"

"Misimu adalah membantu Sabaku no Temari untuk ke perpustakaan Konoha ini untuk mencari data-data team Akatsuki dan membantu untuk membuat strategi. Kazekage yang telah menyuruhmu, bukan aku"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau serius? Sabaku no Temari akan tiba nanti, berhubung dia di Konoha mungkin 2-3 hari jadi, Sabaku no Temari akan tinggal di rumahmu"

"APA?" kata Shikamaru sambil melotot

"Akhirnya kau bisa merespon hokagemu ini Shikamaru. Ya, Kazekage yang menyuruh Sabaku no Temari untuk tinggal bersamamu dan keluargamu"

"Tapi kan dia bisa tinggal di-"

"Permisi!" kata seseorang di belakang Shikamaru. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang berkucir empat dan membawa kipas. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Temari

"Selamat datang Sabaku no Temari di Konoha"

"Terima kasih hokage, Tsunade-sama . Aku akan memulai misi ini besok, bagaimana Shikamaru?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan menuju rumah Shikamaru. Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Ino dan Sakura

"Shika" panggil Ino

"Ino"

"Hei _Ino-chan_! Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata Temari memotong pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Ino

"Hmm... iya Temari! Sepertinya aku harus pergi, ayo Sakura!" ajak Ino

"Ino?" panggil Shikamaru

"Kenapa? Kamu ada perlu dengan Ino?" tanya Temari

"Tidak. Ayo cepat! Aku mengantuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ino tampak murung dan diam selama perjalanan

"Ada apa _pig?_" tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa gara-gara Sabaku no Temari dan Shikamaru?"

"Bukan. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit banyak yang menunggu kita!" ajak Ino sambil memaksakan senyumnya

"Ino, kamu bisa cerita kepadaku! Kalau kamu mau?" tawar Sakura kepada sahabatnya ini

"Tidak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

Setelah urusanku di Rumah Sakit Konoha selesai, aku pulang ke rumahku. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai atas, tanpa mengucapkan salam. Aku membaringkan tubuhku, aku sakit bukan sakit demam atau pusing. Aku sakit hati. Foto Shikamaru dan Temari. Membuatku sakit. Seperti ribuan kunai menghantam hatiku. Aku terlalu bodoh, mencintai seorang jenius yang IQ nya lebih dari 200 yang adalah sahabatku dan dia yang sudah punya pacar. Setiap membayangkan Shikamaru dan Temari tadi siang selalu membuatku sedih. Air mataku sudah menggenang yang sudah siap untuk jatuh ke bumi kapan pun mereka mau. Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Temari. Temari gadis yang hebat kakak tertua dari kazekage, gadis yang tangguh, cantik, dan tidak merepotkan Shikamaru. Aku menghabiskan malamku untuk menangis. Menangisi sahabat sekaligus orang yang aku cintai

**End of Ino's POV**

**Normal's POV**

Besoknya di kediaman keluarga Nara.

Keluarga Nara dan Temari sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Namun, mereka hanya bertiga karena Shikaku –ayah Shikamaru mempunyai misi ke Kirigakure. Selama di meja makan suasana selalu hening, tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan. Akhirnya..

"Bibi Yoshino terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku di sini" ucap Temari

"Ya. Itu pun karena permintaan Kazekage bukan? Haha.. lupakan. Shikamaru?" jawab Yoshino

"Hn"

"Nanti sebelum kau menjalankan misi dengan kakak Kazekage ini, tolong belikan bunga ya?" pinta Yoshino

"Hn"

"Dan jangan lupa ajak _Ino-chan_ kemari aku sangat merindukannya"

"Kalau Ino sibuk?"

"_Kaachan_ minta KAMU BERUSAHA!" bentak Yoshino pada anaknya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kediaman Nara.

"Biar aku saja yang buka bibi!" tawar Temari sambil tersenyum

"Hm.. tak usah, kau tamu di sini! Biar aku yang buka!" kata Yoshino

Yoshino lalu menuju pintu kediaman Nara itu, dan membukakan pintu

"Bibi!"

"_Ino-chan_? Ayo masuk!"

"Hehe.. aku terlalu pagi ya bi? Pasti Bibi sedang sarapan? Gomen~ bi,!" kata Ino

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi senang kamu ke sini. Eh, ada apa sampai pagi-pagi datang kemari?"

"hehe.. Kemarin aku lihat bunga di ruang tamu bibi sudah layu, jadi aku bawakan beberapa tangkai mawar"

"Haha.. baru saja bibi meminta Shikamaru untuk membelinya nanti. _Arigatou Ino-chan_! Ayo sarapan!"

"Ino-chan sudah sarapan bi,"

"Ayo tak apa!"

Karena tidak enak hati kepada Yoshino, Ino pun menerima ajakan Yoshino untuk sarapan di kediamana Nara itu. Sebelum menuju meja makan, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti bunga yang berada di ruang tamu dengan bunga mawar yang baru saja ia bawakan. Ia lalu menuju meja makan, ketika sampai di meja makan Ino kaget melihat seorang perempuan yang menyebabkan Ia menangis semalaman. Temari. Gadis itu berada di kediamana Nara

"Temari?" tanya Ino

"Iya Ino, selama Sabaku ini menjalani misi di konoha, Ia tinggal di sini" jelas Yoshino

"Oh" jawab Ino

"Ino, ayo duduk di samping Shikamaru!" pinta Yoshino

Ino lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Shikamaru sedangkan di depannya ada Temari. Jantung Ino berdetak tak beraturan tapi bukan hanya Ino, Shikamaru pun merasakan hal yang sama.

'Hmm, mengapa _Kaachan_ harus menyuruh Ino duduk di sampingku?' gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati

Selama sarapan tadi, tidak ada kesepian hanya ada keributan. Berbeda dengan sarapan tadi waktu Ino tidak ada. Yoshino terus-terusan bercerita tentang Shikamaru dan Ino waktu kecil dan membuat Temari kehilangan mood untuk sarapan.

"Ino, kau ingat waktu kalian berumur 10 tahun? Shikamaru tertidur ketika pesta ulang tahunmu. Kau tampak kesal dan langsung membangunkan Shikamaru dengan berteriak sepertiku membangunkannya. Haha.. saat itu aku sadar yang dapat membangunkan si pemalas itu hanya aku dan kau, Ino" ujar Yoshino

"Sudahlah Bibi, kasihan _Shika-kun_ dari tadi di ledek terus sama Bibi Yoshino haha.." pinta Ino

"_Kaachan_, sudah! Kasihan Temari dari tadi hanya diam!" pinta Shikamaru

**Ino's POV**

Aku kaget ketika Shikamaru membela Temari. Ternyata benar Shikamaru sebenarnya memang jadian dengan Temari. Seketika itu aku hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan sarapanku. Aku tak mungkin menangis di hadapan Bibi Yoshino dan Temari bukan? Tapi, kelakuan aneh itu disadari oleh Bibi Yoshino

"_Ino-chan _kenapa?" tanya Bibi Yoshino padaku

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa" kataku berbohong

**End of Ino's POV**

**Normal's POV**

Selesai sarapan, Ino membantu Yoshino mencuci piring. Ketika Ino membantu Yoshino mencuci piring, Temari datang untuk menawarkan diri membantu Yoshino dan Ino. Namun sayang, usahanya di tolak oleh Yoshino. Setelah Temari pergi dengan raut muka kecewa, Bibi Yoshino melanjutkan percakapan dengan Ino yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Temari

"Ino-chan sebenarnya bibi tidak suka kehadiran kakak kazekage itu"

"Temari maksud bibi?"

"Iya. Temari itu sepertinya ingin mencari perhatianku, agar bisa mendapatkan Shikamaru. Dia menyuruh adiknya itu agar dia bisa tinggal di sini. Dia itu tidak berguna di sini, lain denganmu Ino!" kata Yoshino memuji Ino

"Hah..Bibi bisa saja. Temari kan bisa membantu Bibi beres-beres rumah? Merapikan kamar Shika-kun mungkin?" tanya Ino

"Hahaha.. dia saja tadi bangun siang, dia bangun lalu ingin membantuku memasak untuk sarapan, padahal makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan"

"Mungkin dia lelah, bibi" kata Ino memberi penjelasan

"Hah? Lelah_? Ino-chan_ saja kemarin tidak lelah, padahal baru pulang dari misi. Ya kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku sempat menemui _Shika-kun_ di taman"

"_Ino-chan_, sudahlah kamu tidak usah membela Sabaku no Temari itu! "

"Ya sudahlah. Bibi Yoshino, _Ino-chan_ pamit ya? Biasa harus mengurus Yamanaka florist?"

"Oh..baik. Terima kasih sudah membantu ya _Ino-chan_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Ino lalu meninggalkan kediaman Nara dan pergi menuju Yamanaka florist.

Sementara itu di kediaman Nara..

"_Kaachan_, Ino mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Ada perlu apa Shika?"

"Tidak"

Shikamaru lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Temari. 1 kali , 2 kali , 3 kali tidak ada jawaban . Akhirnya memaksa Shikamaru untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin si pemilik kamar

"Temari, kau sudah siap?"

"Hm.. Sudah ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Konoha, Temari dan Shikamaru lalu mencari buku yang dibutuhkan. Setelah menemukan buku itu, Temari dan Shikamaru mencari tempat untuk membahas strategi yang di butuhkan. Setelah selesai, Temari menanyakan sesuatu pada Shikamaru

"Hmm.. Shikamaru"

"Hn"

"Aku rasa Kaachan mu tidak menyukai kehadiranku di rumahmu"

"..."

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar Kaachanmu bercerita tentangku pada Ino"

"..."

"Shikamaru! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hn"

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya yang menyuruh aku tinggal di rumah mu selama menjalan misi ini adalah aku sendiri"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. ingin lebih dekat dengan keluargamu"

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku ... hmm.. aku suka sama kamu, Shikamaru"

"APA?" kata Shikamaru

"Apakah kamu membalas perasaanku Shika?"

"..."

"Shika?"

"Maaf Temari, aku nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah memiliki pilihanku sendiri. Maaf"

"Hn, tak apa" jawab Temari dengan raut muka kecewa

"Aku yakin kamu dapat yang lebih baik lagi dariku"

"..."

"Ayo pulang! Besok kau kembali ke Suna?"

"Ya, atau mungkin siang ini"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini seperti yang dikatakan Temari, ia akan pulang ke Suna. Shikamaru mengantarkan Temari ke gerbang perbatasan Konoha.

"Hm.. Shika boleh aku minta sesuatu"

"Hn"

"Aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Temari sambil memeluk Shikamaru

Sementara itu, Ino sedang berjalan dan melewati gebang perbatasan Konoha. Ino kaget apa yang dilihatnya, Shikamaru memeluk Temari. Shikamaru. Orang yang ia suka bukan suka lagi cinta, memeluk Temari dihadapannya.

"_Shika-kun_" teriak Ino sambil meninggalkan tempat itu

"Ino!" teriak Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, biarkan!" kata Temari

"Maaf Temari, aku harus mengejar Ino. Selamat tinggal. Hati-hati!"

Shikamaru pun meninggalkan Temari dan mengejar sahabatnya mungkin sudah bukan sahabat tapi sekarang adalah cintanya.. Yamanaka Ino

Chapter 1

Finish Ulala~~ *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Berhubung saya author baru,,

minta kritik dan saran yaa.. untuk **MEMOTIVASI** saya menjadi _Author_ yg lebih baik lagi

_**So... I need You Review -**_


	2. Friend as Love

"_Shika-kun_" teriak Ino sambil meninggalkan tempat itu

"Ino!" teriak Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, biarkan!" kata Temari

"Maaf Temari, aku harus mengejar Ino. Selamat tinggal. Hati-hati!"

Shikamaru pun meninggalkan Temari dan mengejar sahabatnya mungkin sudah bukan sahabat tapi sekarang adalah cintanya.. Yamanaka Ino

Chapter 2 Finish ,

Pairing - ShikaIno

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku terus mengejar Ino , walau aku tahu mungkin dia tidak akan menemuiku. Sesampai di depan rumahnya, aku langsung mengetuk pintu kayu itu

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki seseorang, aku yakin jika bukan Ino pasti Inoichi—ayah Ino

.

.

.

"Shikamaru?"

"_Konichiwa_ paman Inoichi, Ino ada di rumah?" tanyaku tanpa ba bi bu lagi

"Oh.. ada tapi, paman rasa Ino ingin menenangkan diri dulu Shikamaru. Tadi ketika Ino pulang, Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam. Memang ada apa?"

"Oh.. hm, tidak ada apa-apa Paman Inoichi. _Ittekimasu!_" kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat kediaman Yamanaka serta toko bunga ini

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**Normal's POV**

Sementara Shikamaru meninggalkan tempat kediaman Yamanaka sekaligus Yamanaka florist ini, si pemilik berkelamin perempuan ini sedang menangis di kamarnya yang serba ungu itu. Si gadis yang bernama Ino itu terus menangis di atas kasurnya. Setelah tiga puluh menit , Ino berhenti menangis. Ia langsung pergi menuju sebuah meja kecil yang terletak sebuah bingkai foto. Di foto itu ada tiga orang anak kecil serta salah satu orang dewasa.

"Tim 10 bersama Asuma-sensei. Tim yang penuh banyak kisah. Di tim ini aku mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat yang aneh tapi baik, di tim ini aku mulai menyukai hmm.. Shikamaru" kata Ino sambil meneteskan setetes air mata.

Setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ia lalu membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan angin-angin menyentuh kulit putihnya. Ino terus memandang langit

"Langit hari ini cerah, matahari pun masih menyinarkan cahaya dengan semangat. Apa hanya hatiku saja yg gelap dan hanya diriku saja yang tidak bersemangat hari ini?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri

Sementara Ino terus memandang langit biru itu, Inoichi mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat anaknya

"Hime, ayolah turun! Makan siang sudah siap!"

"hmm.. baik Touchan, Ino akan segera turun!" jawab Ino sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Setelah mengusap matanya, Ino turun dan pergi ke meja makan. Ino melihat touchannya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Touchan mau kemana?"

"Hime, Touchan baru saja mendapat panggilan dari Tsunade-sama untuk pergi ke Kirigakure membantu Shikaku di sana. Oh ya Touchan memintamu untuk memberitahukan kepada Shikamaru untuk segera bersiap-siap ikut ke Kirigakure"

"Shikamaru ikut ke Kirigakure?"

"Ya, banyak shinobi yang kesakitan akibat melawan musuh di Kirigakure dan Touchan di utus oleh Tsunade-sama untuk membawa beberapa orang"

"Siapa yang Touchan pilih selain Shikamaru?"

"Sementara ini hanya kau dan Shikamaru. Makanya makanlah cepat lalu beritahukan kepada Shikamaru, Touchan akan segera mencari dua anggota lain"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, Ino segera pergi menuju kediaman Nara. Walau Ia tahu sebenanya hatinya berlum siap untuk menemui Shikamaru. Tapi ini adalah misi, jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Sesampainya di kediaman Nara, Ino langsung di sambut oleh Yoshino

"Ino-chan , Shikamaru ada di kolam. Ino, aku titip Shikamaru selama misi ya?"

"Baik bibi Yoshino, aku sekarang mau ke kolam dulu"

.

.

.

Ketika Ino sampai di kolam di kediaman keluarga Nara, Ino melihat Shikamaru sedang tertidur. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, walau hatinya sakit atas kejadian tadi di gerbang perbatasan Konoha

"Hei Tuan Pemalas bangun! Ada misi untukmu"

Shikamaru diam sejenak, dia bingung apakah mimpinya ini seperti kenyataan. Shikamaru tetap menutup matanya

"Shika-kun bangun! Ada misi !" teriak Ino . Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru menghiraukan suara Ino sejak tadi. Karena kehabisan kesabaran Ino lalu mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun terjatuh

"Ino?"

"..."

"Maafkan -"

"Shikamaru cepat siap-siap kita harus ke Kirigakure membantu Paman Shikaku. Aku tunggu kau di gerbang perbatasan Konoha, sebaiknya kau cepat karena Touchan –ku akan marah jika kau terlambat" setelah berkata-kata panjang seperti itu Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan menuju gerbang perbatasan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino" panggil seorang gadis yang rambutnya digulung dua itu

"Tenten? Kau ikut?"

"Ya, touchanmu yang menyuruhku"

"Hime, mana Shikamaru?" tanya Inoichi

"Sebentar lagi ia akan datang, touchan" jawab Ino malas

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit dari kejauhan tampak dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berambut hitam dan berkuncir satu yang menyerupai nanas, sedangkan yang satunya berambut panjang berwarna coklat

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo Shikamaru, Ino, Neiji, Tenten kita harus segera pergi!" ajak Inoichi

"Baik" jawab para ninja itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kirigakure, mereka langsung di sambut dengan musuh-musuh. Namun mereka berhasil di tangani oleh para ninja Konohagakure. Inoichi,Ino,Tenten,Neiji,dan Shikamaru langsung menuju tempat para Shinobi yang membutuhkan pertolongan, di mana salah satunya adalah Shikaku—ayah Shikamaru

"Touchan!" panggil Shikamaru sambil menghampiri Shikaku yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Ino, ayo cepat kemari! Sembuhkan luka Shikaku" panggil Inoichi

"Baik"

Ino lalu menyembuhkan luka Shikaku. Ino meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Shikaku dan menyembuhkannya dengan chakra yang dimiliki oleh Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menjalani misi Ino, Shikamaru, Neiji, dan Tenten kembali ke Konoha. Sedangkan, Inoichi masih harus membantu Shikaku dan Choza . Sesampainya di Konoha, Shikamaru langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang telah selesai ke Tsunade-sama.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, terima kasih sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam misi ini"

"Hn"

Setelah berkata itu Shikamaru lalu pulang ke rumah kediaman clan Nara. Dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, Shikamaru melewati Yamanaka florist.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku lalu mengetuk pintu Yamanaka florist , setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit keluarlah sang pemilik rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil bersikap cuek

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak ku sambil menarik tangan Ino.

Selama diperjalanan, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Ino yang seperti ini. Aku merindukan Ino yang merepotkanku. Aku membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Nara.

"Mengapa -"

"Aku membawamu ke rumahku untuk tinggal bersamaku"

"..."

"Maafkan aku"

"..."

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**Normal's POV**

Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru. Ia hanya diam, walau hatinya sakit. Ino sudah terlanjur sakit. Sudah 3 menit mereka diam dan berdiri di kediaman Nara. Tiba-tiba

"Shikamaru? Ino? Sedang apa kalian? Mengapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Dasar kau anak pemalas tidak sopan terhadap tamu" kata Yoshino memecah keheningan

"Baik bi" jawab Ino langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru lalu menceritakan pada Kaachan nya untuk mengajak Ino tinggal di rumahnya sementara Inoichi pergi untuk misi. Yoshino sangat setuju dan membantu Shikamaru untuk membujuk Ino tinggal di sini. Setelah berbincang-bincang dan membujuk Ino, Yoshino mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tentu saja Ino mau, Ino tidak tega terhadap Yoshino yang sudah ia anggap seperti Kaachannya itu.

.

.

.

Langit pun berubah menjadi gelap. Tak ada matahari lagi hanya ada sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang. Ino duduk di atas rumput samping kolam. Ino terus menerus mengamati bintang-bintang yang bersinar pada malam itu. Ino sangat serius mengamati bintang-bintang itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada sosok pria yang duduk di sampingnya

"Bintang yang cantik"

"Iya bintang- Shikamaru?"

"Hn, kau sangat menyukai bintang sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari kehadiranku di sini?"

"Gomen~!"

"Ino, aku tahu kau masih marah denganku tentang Temari bukan?"

"..."

"Tadi pagi saat di perpustakaan, dia berbicara serius denganku"

"Berbicara apa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku"

"Lalu?"

"Ya begitulah"

Mata aquamarine milik ino mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Dengan ibu jarinya, Shikamaru mengusap air mata gadis berclan Yamanaka ini.

"Jadi.. ehm.. kamu sudah jadian?" tanya Ino

"Hampir" jawab Shikamaru santai

"Hampir? Bukankah Temari sudah menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Hn"

"..."

"Tapi aku menolaknya"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Shikamaru lalu apa maksudmu hampir?"

"Hn"

"Ayolah Shika-kun"

"Aku hampir saja jadian"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Ino

"Sudahlah Ino itu merepotkan. Konbanwa!" kata Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Shikamaru lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

Aku masih penasaran, siapa gadis yang di maksud Shikamaru tadi. Aku berdiam sebentar di tepi kolam setelah itu aku pergi ke salah satu kamar yang aku tempati selama tinggal di kediaman Nara ini. Kamarku berhadapan dengan kamar Shikamaru. Aku lalu membuka pintu kamarku. Gelap. Sangat gelap. Aku mencari saklar lampu, setelah aku mendapatkan saklar lampu aku menyalakan lampu.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Normal's POV **

Setelah Ino menekan saklar lampu, di dinding kamar Ino sudah ada lampu-lampu berwarna-warni dan bertuliskan ' Aishiteru Ino-chan ' . Bukan hanya itu, yang membuat Ino kaget adalah di atas kasurnya ada sebuket bunga mawar merah. Ino lalu menuju kasurnya dan mengambil buket bunga itu. Pintu kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Tanpa Ino sadari seorang laki-laki berada di ambang pintu

"Kau suka?"

"Shikamaru! Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Ino sambil berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru

"Kau tak marah lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?"

"Hei! Kita belum sempat berpacaran mana mungkin langsung menikah !"

"Ino, kau tau bukan aku tidak suka hal yang merepotkan?"

"Ya, tapi mengapa kau memilih gadis merepotkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"

"Karena, jika tidak ada gadis merepotkan hidupku tak akan berwarna"

"Aishiteru Shikamaru"

"Aishiteru Ino"

Mereka lalu berpelukan, mengakhiri hari itu dengan pelukan. Sebelum tidur pun, Shikamaru sempat mencium jidat Ino. Ino langsung blushing. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ino, Shikamaru sempat melemparkan sesuatu kepada Ino.

"Bacalah! Oyasumi "

"Oyasumi Shika-kun"

Setelah Shikamaru pergi, Ino langsung membuka bungkusan coklat itu. Ternyata berisi undangan pernikahan

Yamanaka Ino dan Shikamaru Nara

"Shika, kau ini benar-benar pria aneh! Tapi aku mencintaimu" kata Ino lalu memeluk guling dan mulai bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di balik pintu kamar Ino ada yang mendengar kata-katanya

"Pria aneh yang mencintai Nona Merepotkan" kata seorang pria sambil meninggalkan kamar gadis yang nanti akan menjadi istrinya itu

Akhirnya beres juga.. maaf yaa chapter 2 ini lebih sedikit di banding chapter 1 nya..

Arigatou udh mau baca Fanfic ini :D 3

Gomen~ kalau kurang romantizzz ya!

_So... I need You Review -_


End file.
